


Southernmost Fantasy VII

by Keyschick92



Series: Southernmost Fantasy [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	Southernmost Fantasy VII

When Adam stormed into Hog's Breath, the band was just packing up. Tommy and Monte saw him at the same moment and not knowing if he was angry at Tommy or just in general, Monte stepped between the two of them.

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to kill someone."

"Yeah, Brad!"

"Oh, as long as it's not my bassist," Monte chuckled and stepped out of the way wondering what it was he thought he could have done anyway. Adam had a good five inches on him and breathing fire felt like it added another five.

"Can I have Tommy for a while?"

"Be my guest."

Tommy sauntered over taking hold of Adam's arm and pulling him down for a slight peck on the lips. "You mad? I left you a note."

"Can we talk?"

Monte nodded and indicated he would take care of the rest of the equipment then held up five fingers to remind Tommy they had another gig.

Tommy pulled Adam by the hand, out into the sunlight. "Let's eat, I'm starved."

"We still need to talk! And I'm not hungry."

"Calm down, baby, I can do both, and you can just watch ME eat if you want." Tommy grinned up a the furrowed brow of his lover. "Believe me, I want to hear what has my baby boy in such a tizzy."

 

When they reached Key West Bight, they headed for the Half Shell Raw Bar and took a scarred table looking out onto the docked boats humming with activity. Tommy ordered then turned to Adam, "Now what's going on?"

Adam explained Brad's comments insinuating this was just a fling and once he left Tommy would be out of his life. He sputtered a few times, enough to cause Tommy to lower his head to keep from chuckling.

"Do you love me, Tommy? I need to know that before I feel like a fool. Brad said...... "

"Brad can be an idiot, Adam. How can you not know that by now? Just because he wants to fuck half the free world, he doesn't understand that's not how everyone thinks. Come here," and he leaned across the table looking into Adam's eyes, smokey and unreadable, "And don't pout!" He kissed Adam firmly, possessively, grabbing his shoulder to pull him across the table to meet him halfway.

"Ahem! I hate to interrupt......" It was Keith, the owner, setting a plate of oysters in front of Tommy and refilling Adam's iced tea. "So, Tommy Joe, is this your Fantasy Fest Favor?"

Through the falling platinum bangs, Tommy gave him a rueful look. "I'm afraid I'm in trouble this year, Keith. This one may be a keeper! Adam, this is Keith. Keith, Adam Lambert from friggin' Indianapolis, Indiana."

"Nice to meet you Adam." They shook hands. "And how did you win the heart of Key West's number one hot musician?"

Adam shook his head. "I don't know. I just know I want to keep it."

"Ah, I see. He likes the Harlequin romance knight in shining armor type. huh? Who knew?"

"Fuck you!" Tommy laughed as he slid an oyster into his mouth. "Maybe he's rich and I'm a golddigger." He looked at Adam. "Are you going to take me away from all this, live on your yacht, take me to Monaco?"

Adam blushed. "Oh, god, how cute is that!" Keith shook his head. "In Key West, someone can still blush. Yeah, you better hang onto this one, Tommy Joe."

When Keith walked away, Adam grabbed Tommy's hand. "Yes or no, please. Do you love me?"

"Scary as the concept is, baby, I do. And how about you, are you just toying with me?" He winked and tried to lighten the mood.

"I have to leave in 39 hours. I don't want to go." Adam's eyes were glistening.

"We'll work on that tonight, make plans, figure it out, okay?" Adam nodded and looked out over the water, wanting nothing more than to get on one of those boats, sail to a deserted island and not ever have to leave this man he loved so much. It didn't make sense, he knew, but he couldn't help how he felt.

The sunset cruise was fun, full of people exclaiming over the beauty of the water, the sky, and the sun as it sank below the horizon. Everyone drank the free wine and chowed down on the cheese and fruit provided. Adam consented to sing a few songs while Mark took a break, and the people loved him. When they docked and all the equipment was stowed in Monte's van, the boys declined the offer of a ride and headed down Simonton Street hand in hand. That night they stayed at Tommy's, it was closer, and they needed close! The next day, no gigs scheduled for the band, they hopped into Tommy's car and headed up the Keys to the Dolphin Research Center on Grassy Key.

"This is so cool," Adam exclaimed. "Look, it says they have a new baby dolphin!"

"What are you, five?"

"What? It is cool. Stop trying to act so jaded. Why'd you bring me here if you didn't like it?"

"Because I know what a dork you are. Okay, so a friend of mine works here and said they'd be showing the new baby for the first time today. Her name is Sprite and her mom is one of my favorites, Alice."

"Oh, so I'm a dork and you have a 'favorite' dolphin. I'd kiss you right now but I don't want these mom's freaking on me."

"Just a little one might be okay," and Tommy stood on tiptoes to reach Adam. "Let's go find Nikki. I told her she could meet you."

When they finally found her, Adam liked the smiling, bubbly girl immediately. She pulled them into an employees only area, around the back of the holding area, and into a place where they could quietly watch Alice and her baby cavorting in the water. She tapped on the glass gently and mother and daughter swam toward them.

"Want to touch them?"

Adam grinned and nodded. "Awesome," he breathed softly as he ran his hand over Alice's head. Sprite nudged him and he found himself with one hand on each. When he turned around, Tommy had a new look on his face, possessive, soft, wanting. "What?" Adam asked.

"Nothing," Tommy mumbled. "You are just so damn cute."

Again, Adam blushed then moved over to put one arm around Tommy's waist and the other on his jaw. He had forgotten about Nikki entirely, but when she coughed and said she'd be back in a minute that they should take their time, Adam held Tommy steady and kissed him, reveling in the scent, the feel, the warmth of him. "No moms to protect you now," he whispered in his ear.

"But what about the children?" He turned and looked at Sprite before he moved back to Adam's lips. It was ten or so minutes before Nikki came back and lead them to the main area. It seemed they were catching everyone's attention, the small, pretty blonde and the striking, raven-haired  
beauty, so they decided maybe it was time to leave.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at Sombrero Beach in Marathon, one of the really nice beaches in the Keys. Tommy had brought a cooler with beer, water, and a few sandwiches and also his guitar. They sat under one of the small pavilions, Tommy strumming, Adam singing softly until a small group surrounded them. Adam took a few requests, mostly Buffet and Bob Marley, singing what he knew of the words, often making up new verses, to the delight of the beach goers. And when the sun started to sink toward the horizon, it was time to head home. That was how Adam was viewing Key West now, as home.

Knowing once they got back to the hotel they wouldn't want to leave, Adam had Tommy stop so he could say goodbye and thank Cassidy and Sutan. They whined when he declined their suggestion of a night on the town, explaining he had to be at the airport by 5am. Then, at Tommy's urging, they parked the car and went into Bourbon Street. Brad had a repentent look in his eyes as he watched them walk toward him.

"So, trying to fuck things up, huh?" Tommy playfully scowled.

"I didn't mean...."

"It's done," Adam interjected. "You just made me so mad."

"Truce?"

"Truce!" Adam and Tommy said together, with Tommy adding, "Just keep your relationship advice to yourself."

"I hate that you're leaving, Adam. Cassidy said we should all go out tonight."

"We already talked to him. No time, have to have dinner, pack, and get to bed early."

"Well, at least give me a hug." Brad came around the bar and held his arms open. Adam walked into them and smiled. "You can't stay mad at me, I'm the one who invented you." So much for sentimentality.

After a huge dinner at La Trattoria, Adam and Tommy headed down Duval Street one last time, hearing music coming from each of the bars they passed. Adam had a lump in his throat as he realized he was already missing the craziness and his new friends. Back at the hotel, he busied himself with packing non-essentials, avoiding Tommy's eyes.

When everything was done, he plopped on the side of the bed where Tommy sat with the remote. Adam pulled him out onto the balcony and they sat looking at the ocean and at the people milling around at the pier where they first met. It was only 10pm, but Adam had to be up in a few hours, so he grabbed Tommy's hand and closed the sliding glass door and blinds behind him.

When he took the small body in his arms, he whispered, "I want to kiss your eyelids, the small of your back, your shoulder blades. I want to feel you wrapped around me so tight I can't breath."

A small arm snaked its way around him, a noise that could only be construed as approval broke from his lover's mouth. Adam kissed him long and hard and deep, an overwhelming, passionate kiss that allowed no chance for response, only acceptance. When he pulled back a little, it was only to slide the shirt off the pale body with his deft, clever hands then reach for the button on the jeans. Tommy never moved, just held on a little tighter. Adam laid him down on the bed, his look saying everything, then relished the desire in the dark eyes as he removed his own clothes.

For a while they kissed, touched, whispered to one another, then Adam hovered over the smaller man. "You're mine, you know. I'll never give you up. How was I lucky enough to find you?"

"I found you, remember? I saw those beautiful, innocent blue eyes, that red hair sparkling in the sun and I knew I had to find out who you were. Now look at you, hot and confident and mine. If you try to leave me, I'll hunt you down like a dog, understand?"

Adam smiled and nodded then leaned down to suck on Tommy's hardening nipple. "I'll remember that."

They came together with the intensity that said there wasn't much time, Adam pulling Tommy impossibly close, reaching his hand between them to stroke Tommy's straining erection, then behind it, promising what was to come.

"Now!" Tommy demanded. "I need you inside me now."

Adam turned him over, moving between his knees and looming over him, kissing between his shoulder blades and the small of his back as he had promised, then tracing his tongue down, further and further until the moans increased and Tommy lifted his hips, sliding a pillow under himself.

"God," Adam sighed. "I can't be without this. I can't be without YOU. What am I going to do?" His breath hitched and something close to a sob escaped. Then he lifted Tommy even further and ran his tongue down the crack in his tiny ass, trying to breach the tight muscles. He could feel the small body struggling to relax and failing miserably, so he paused, stroking his baby's back and sides until breathing was easier, then, sucking his finger quietly, he moved it into Tommy's tightness eliciting a cry and an arch of his back, but then relaxation. Tommy slid back and forth on Adam's finger, then begged him for more, Adam accommodating him gladly. In a few minutes Adam knew they had both reached a point of no return, so with his cock covered with a condom and lube, he turned Tommy on his back and entered him. Tommy whined for a minute then latched onto Adam's shoulders and pulled him in further, Adam being the one struggling for control.

Their orgasms were fierce and almost simultaneous, neither wanting to move until the other was emptied completely, then Adam rolled off to the side and yanked Tommy against him. "Stay here," he demanded more harshly than he meant,"Just stay here. I'll get us cleaned up in a minute."

For a very long time, they lay motionless and quiet until Tommy felt a tear fall on his forehead. "C'mon, baby boy. We'll be good. Don't move, but let's make plans. It's only a few weeks until Thanksgiving when I come to visit you, then before you know it, we'll be heading to Los Angeles for a week to visit my family. I want so much for them to meet you. They're gonna love everything about you, I promise."

Adam nodded, trying to convince himself that would be enough. But Tommy was right, by the end of the year they would see how things were going and begin making plans for a real future together. He had to believe that or he'd never be able to get on that plane tomorrow.

The entire night was consumed with making love and talking. At 4am the alarm went off and Adam headed to the shower, Tommy insisting on being there, too. By 4:45, Adam was ready, dressed in his new jeans, Bowie T shirt, and black boots. The black leather jacket was thrown over his arm. It might be 80 degrees in Key West, but he knew it was 40 degrees colder in Indianapolis. His hair was slicked back, black and shiny, with just the tiniest touch of the now ever-present eyeliner. He barely recognized himself as the same person who had shown up 10 days ago. Adam had already scheduled the hotel's driver to take him the few short miles to catch his flight knowing a tearful separation at the airport would only make things more difficult.

"Sleep, baby. I'll tell the front desk to buzz you at 10am and send up some breakfast for you before you leave. I love you."

With that, Adam closed the door and headed to what was theoretically his home.

 

Adam had every intention of going home then confronting his dad the next day, but it just couldn't wait. It had to be done before another day had passed, and it would be done at the office where a big scene was unlikely. Even stopping to pick up his car was too much of a distraction, so he had the driver drop him at the office. There were only 10 people who worked there, him and his dad included, and when Adam walked in the door, all eyes looked up to see who it was. He knew the moment each realized it was Adam. One by one the gasps ran around the room until Andrea, the beautiful, Amazonian receptionist voiced what they were all thinking.

"Holy shit, Adam. Where the hell have you been and what did they do with our little cutie?"

Adam laughed. "So, do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it! Now we'll see who gets to slap you with a sexual harrassment suit first. I volunteer."

Leave it to Andrea to break the ice. "Where's my dad?"

"Oh, god, your dad. Ummm, he's in his office. He wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow. Does he know?"

Adam shook his head. "Should I give you all the rest of the day off to avoid any fallout?"

He heard the snickers from around the room. They all really liked his dad but were totally intimidated by him. Just like the clients, they preferred talking to Adam and letting him deal with his dad.

"Okay, here goes." And with that, Adam knocked and went into his dad's office.

The look on Eber's face was both hilarious and terrifying. He seemed unable to put two words together, not the norm for this articulate, outging man.

"What the fuck?"

"Hi, Dad. I thought I'd stop on my way from the airport."

"What have you done?"

"We need to talk."

For the next hour, father and son talked, sometimes contentious, sometimes emotional, but as they had always done, they talked. Eber was not pleased by the hair, not amused by the Elvis impersonator explanation, and he hadn't noticed the eyeliner yet, that would be another discussion another day, but he stopped short of making any demands that it be returned to its natural color. He sensed a new confidence in his son, not just the professional confidence that had been building over the last few years, but a personal confidence that had always been lacking, even in high school when Eber would try to explain to him that high school was hard for almost everyone and it would get better.

When the conversation finally wound its way to the reason for the real changes, Adam fidgeted through the "I'm gay" speech he had practiced on the plane. Eber let him talk, not looking terribly surprised or upset. He was not quite as comfortable with the Tommy part of the speech.

"Are you sure, Adam? It is probably just a vacation fling. Don't let him break your heart."

Adam smiled so serenely that Eber was taken aback. "He loves me, Dad, and I love him. I know it's hard to believe, I can barely believe it myself, but its true. Tommy's coming up for Thanksgiving. I hope that's okay with you and mom. I need you to meet him and learn to love him the way I do. I won't let you run over him, though. He's a little shy at first, but Dad, he's funny and kind and talented. I feel like I gain strength from him. He makes me feel so good about who I am and who we can be, you know?"

Eber nodded. "If he means that much to you..."

"He does, Dad. He really does. And we're going to meet his family at Christmas. Oh yeah, I'll need some time off. But he wants me to meet them and it will be so cool to be in Los Angeles. I'm not sure what we're doing after that, but Dad, I need to be with him. I'm not sure where, but it probably won't be here. I may need to hire someone to train for my job. Will you be mad?"

"Of course I'll be mad, but will it do any good?"

Adam chuckled, "No, I guess not." He and his dad continued to talk Adam telling him about meeting their clients at the party, telling him about singing for people with the band, about winning the Elvis contest, about Sutan and Cassidy and the costumes they made for him. Eber kept shaking his head.

"All of this was happening while I sat in this office thinking you were shopping and going to plays in New York, all alone, no one to talk to. Your mother and I worried you'd be sad when you came home because it didn't live up to your expectations. So much for that."

"Can I hang out for a while then grab a ride with you? I might was well confront mom tonight, too. Neil, that will be a whole other kettle of fish. The hair and clothes will be bad enough, but I'm not sure he can deal with having a gay brother."

"It will be fine, son. He can be an idiot sometimes, but Neil loves you. I actually think the hair and Bowie might be more of a problem. He has a big of a narrow view of how things should be and you might be the square peg that doesn't fit into the round hole he sees you in. Actually, I think I'm looking forward to Neil being shaken up a bit."

 

Adam had called Tommy twice that day giving him updates, but when they spoke at length that night, Adam in his bed, Tommy on his way to a gig at Mangoes, there was a peace between them. Adam knew that by February at the latest, they would be together somewhere and he hoped it would be Key West but he wasn't sure. That he would leave up to Tommy since his career as a musician needed certain criteria met, but life was not going to be put on hold. They would work it out.

"I'll see you in 19 days, baby. I'm flying you up on the 22nd and back on December 2, is that okay? I'd love you to stay longer, but I know you have to get back. Then we'll leave on Dec 19 for LA, I'll hook up with you in Atlanta, and I'll have you back on the 28th to get ready for New Year's Eve. That won't be too bad, will it?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone then Tommy chuckled, "Are you always this organized?"

"I am," Adam answered. "Does it bother you?"

"Not for now. Not when it's making plans for us to be together, but once we're permanent, we only fly by the seat of our pants, okay?"

"Whatever you say."

"Oh, won't that be the day."

"I love you, Tommy."

"I miss you too, baby. And I'm only teasing. I love you taking charge. I love having someone take care of me. You gonna take care of me?"

Adam hissed into the phone. "You're playing dirty now. If you don't behave I'll quit my job tomorrow and you'll have to support me."

"I would, you know."

"I know."

"Time to go to work. And, Adam, I can't wait to see you again. I miss you so much. It's gonna work, I can feel it in my bones. In just a few months we'll be together for good. I love you," and he hung up the phone.

Adam smiled. He couldn't remember what he had expected when he planned his trip to Fantasy Fest. It seemed a lifetime ago, but whatever he had expected had been exceeded by a thousand percent. Now all he could think of were Tommy's parting words, "Just a few months."


End file.
